


Blue Parrot - We make your wishes come true

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Introspection, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone number Jim gave Sherlock at Bart's is in fact the phone number of The Blue Parrot, a brothel own by the very same Moriarty.<br/>One day, John calls that number, because something in this mind is telling him that there he's going to understand his real feels for Sherlock. At the Blue Parrot, John meet Sebastian Moran, but he ignores he's so close with Moriarty. For him, Sebastian's just another gigolo, a man who can help him figuring out if he is in love with another man or not.<br/>But after that, Sherlock fell from the Barts roof, and all is left for John is Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Parrot - We make your wishes come true

PROLOGO  
   
   
   
 _Da quando Sherlock non c’è più, il sogno è sempre lo stesso, tutte le notti. Ormai John se lo ricorda a memoria._  
   
 _Sta camminando per la strada, quando inciampa in qualcosa. Si ferma, si volta per guardare e nota un piccolo corpo riverso a pancia in giù sul marciapiede. Si china per osservarlo meglio, portando tutto il peso sulle punte dei piedi. Allunga una mano e lo sfiora. È freddo e solo in questo momento si rende conto che è una marionetta, di quelle intarsiate nel legno e di cui ha sempre avuto paura da bambino, quando i genitori lo portavano contro la sua volontà al teatro dei burattini. La marionetta è inerme, priva di vita. Non dovrebbe essere spaventosa. Eppure per John lo è. Soprattutto quando inizia inaspettatamente a muoversi tra le sue mani e a cantare una filastrocca che ha solo l’effetto di raggelargli il sangue nelle vene._  
   
   
   
Hidden somewhere, in the Forest of Youth,  
 

Is a river that leads to the Fountain of Truth [1]

   
   
   
 _John lascia cadere la marionetta per terra, spaventato, e inizia a muovere qualche passo indietro, senza tuttavia staccarle gli occhi di dosso. Ma la marionetta non accenna a fermarsi, muovendo passi lenti e pesanti verso di lui. E allora John inizia a correre, correre, correre. E la marionetta a cantare più forte e a muoversi più velocemente, fin quasi a raggiungerlo, quasi a sfiorarlo. Ha le unghie lunghe e affilate come artigli, la marionetta._  
   
 _Si ritrova in un cortile sul quale si affacciano diverse porte chiuse, apparentemente appartenenti a uffici in disuso. John si fionda su una maniglia, la spinge. Chiusa. Una seconda maniglia. Chiusa anche quella. Alla terza è più fortunato, entra e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Si schiaccia contro la parete fredda, ansimando. È buio, i suoi occhi non vedono nulla. Ed è spaventato. Dov’è Sherlock? Se fosse lì con lui, sarebbe più facile affrontare ogni cosa._ _Gli tenderebbe una mano e…_  
   
   
   
Hidden somewhere, in the Forest of Youth,  
 

Is a river that leads to the Fountain of Truth

   
   
   
 _La marionetta è lì fuori, vicina. John sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e, finalmente, i suoi occhi si abituano alla penombra. Nota delle scale accanto a lui e si precipita su, senza pensarci due volte. Sherlock, dove sei? Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque, sei, sette gradini. Ballatoio, svolta. Otto, nove, dieci, undici, dodici. Secondo piano, secondo ballatoio, altre scale. E terzo piano, quarto piano, quinto piano. Una porta con apertura antipanico. È fuori, finalmente. John si piega sulle gambe, divorando ogni molecola di ossigeno a sua disposizione. Il fianco gli fa male, ogni muscolo del suo corpo duole._  
   
 _Quando finalmente riacquista un po’ di forze, si guarda attorno. Si trova sul tetto di un palazzo sconosciuto e molto alto, più alto dei piani che ha percorso salendo, a quanto può giudicare sporgendosi dal parapetto. Si guarda attorno, a destra e sinistra. Non sembrano esserci altre vie di uscita: o le scale da dove è venuto o il vuoto. Il rumore della porta che sbatte focalizza di nuovo la sua attenzione davanti a sé. La marionetta è lì, questa volta in compagnia di una dozzina di altre. Le marionette avanzano, John indietreggia. Ma non riesce ad andare molto lontano, il parapetto è proprio dietro di lui. Guarda di nuovo giù: il vuoto è ancora lì._  
   
 _Improvvisamente le marionette spariscono, trasformandosi in tanti parrocchetti dal collare. Tutti azzurri, come ne ha visti tanti in Afghanistan e in India. I pappagalli si moltiplicano a vista d’occhio, prima di librarsi in aria. Tanti, troppi, che gli volano addosso e lo graffiano dappertutto con i loro piccoli artigli. Ha un solo modo per sfuggire alle loro grinfie e John lo sa bene._  
   
 _Sale sul parapetto basso, prima un piede, poi l’altro. Guarda giù per l’ennesima volta: il vuoto sembra ancora più tale e lo sta chiamando. Invitante e profumato come pasticcini da the, caldo e rassicurante come il grembo di una madre. Se si concentra e chiude gli occhi, riesce quasi a udire una flebile voce che lo chiama in lontananza. Le sue labbra si muovono appena. “Sherlock…”, invoca. Ma non ottiene risposta._  
   
 _Quando riapre gli occhi, i parrocchetti dal collare sembrano spariti, ma poi li vede, immobili sul marciapiede sotto di lui, come il fermo immagine di una pellicola in technicolor. Compongono una scritta: [2]_  
   
Io credo in te  
   
 _Sente di nuovo quella voce ammaliante e appetibile, che cerca di attirarlo sempre più a sé, avvinghiandolo con i propri artigli. Giù, nel vuoto. Giù, nell’oblio. E John questa volta le ubbidisce, lasciandosi inghiottire dal nulla._  
   
 _Risveglio._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
1\. BELGRAVIA  
   
John ha sempre avuto una buona memoria visiva con i numeri. Una discreta dote naturale che, per cause di forza maggiore, è stato costretto a sviluppare ulteriormente in guerra. Di necessità, virtù. Coordinate geografiche, frequenze radio, codici segreti e quant’altro. Tutto doveva penetrargli nella mente per rimanervi bene impresso nel giro di una frazione di secondo.  
   
Tornato dalla guerra, questa sua abilità è un po’ scemata. Dopotutto, quello bravo non è lui. Quello bravo è Sherlock. Ma, come si è detto, “di necessità, virtù”, quindi non c’è da stupirsi se una parte recondita e ben nascosta del suo cervello (quella, per intenderci, che ha fatto della frase “Non sono gay” il suo mantra personale) ha memorizzato presto le cifre che componevano il numero di telefono che Jim Moriarty aveva scarabocchiato su un pezzetto di carta la prima volta che il _Napoleone del crimine_ era apparso nelle loro vite. Le ha memorizzate anche al contrario, tanto per essere sicuro di non dimenticarle.  
   
Il primo giorno John si siede in poltrona, la testa reclinata all’indietro, le cosce leggermente divaricate, il cellulare in grembo. Ci pensa e ci ripensa, senza decidersi. Fin quando Sherlock non fa una delle sue bizzarre e improvvise apparizioni sul vestibolo del loro appartamento, una di quelle degne di Houdini, mettendo il punto alla sua incertezza.  
   
-Stai aspettando che si metta a parlare da solo?  
   
Se ne esce con questa frase, il suo moro coinquilino, increspando leggermente le labbra.  
   
-Uh, come?  
   
-Non hai il coraggio di telefonare-, spiega Sherlock, togliendosi sciarpa e cappotto. –Chiunque sia il supposto destinatario-, aggiunge, facendo un cenno con la mano, a sottolineare il vago.  
   
-Harry. Volevo telefonare a Harry-, farfuglia John, balzando in piedi e facendo inavvertitamente cadere il cellulare.  
   
-Ovvio…  
   
Sherlock sparisce in cucina, a occuparsi dei suoi _bambini_ preferiti (microscopio e vetrini) – “Devo portare a termine un esperimento con l’acetone”, lo informa – lasciando John a domandarsi se la sua menzogna sia andata a buon fine e propendendo alquanto per il no.  
   
Il secondo giorno, dall’ambulatorio, John trova l’immenso coraggio di prendere in mano la cornetta e iniziare a comporre il numero. Il suddetto coraggio lo abbandona alla quarta cifra. Appoggia la fronte alla cornetta e chiude gli occhi. Rimane così per alcuni minuti, massaggiandosi una tempia.  
   
Il terzo, riesce invece a comporre il numero interamente. Non sa perché lo stia facendo. O, meglio, non _vuole_ saperlo. È certo solo di una cosa: che _deve_ farlo. Una voce di donna alquanto giovane e decisamente sensuale risponde dopo appena due squilli.  
   
-Blue Parrot [3]. Esaudiamo ogni tuo desiderio!  
   
John chiude immediatamente la telefonata, quasi come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola. Si impone di dimenticare quel numero di telefono all’istante e per sempre. Il destino aveva, tuttavia, in serbo altri piani.  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
Perché non piove oggi? Dovrebbe piovere. Il cielo di Londra dovrebbe proprio vomitare vagonate di pioggia. Così, come in una perfetta soap opera di terz’ordine, le strie dei goccioloni di pioggia righerebbero implacabilmente il suo viso teso, schiacciato contro il freddo finestrino della berlina scura. Del dottor Watson si può dire di tutto tranne che sia svelto a capire le cose. Tuttavia, ciò che Irene Adler gli ha snocciolato in faccia solo pochi minuti prima, alla centrale elettrica, lo ha capito benissimo. Il vero problema sta nell’accettarlo.  
   
L’auto rallenta e si ferma allo stop. Ancora niente pioggia. Un sospiro.  
   
Sostanzialmente, non è granché diverso dai commenti che la gente ama rivolgere all’indirizzo suo e di Sherlock. Quei commenti a cui lui ha sempre ribattuto con fierezza e ardore; lui, paladino convinto dell’eterosessualità. Proprio gli stessi commenti che tendono invece a scivolare sempre via dalle spalle di Sherlock come pioggia su tela cerata, per rimanere in tema. _Plin plin plin_.  
   
Cosa bizzarra, a pensarci bene, poiché Sherlock solitamente freme per avere sempre l’ultima parola, eccezion fatta proprio per quanto riguarda i commenti su di loro.  
   
Eppure, nella sua similitudine, il discorso di quella donna si è rivelato totalmente nuovo, sufficiente a instaurare un piccolo tarlo nella mente. Un tarlo destinato a crescere, giorno dopo giorno, che ogni tanto sarebbe migrato verso lidi sconosciuti e lontani, per poi tornare a far capolino nella bionda testa di John.  
  
   
 _È geloso?_  
   
 _Non siamo mica una coppia._  
   
 _Certo che lo siete._  
  
   
Una svolta, un semaforo. Un altro stop. E la mente di John che si fa sempre più pesante, così come le palpebre e il peso sul cuore.  
   
 _Veramente non sono gay._  
   
 _Beh, io sì. E ci guardi. Tutti e due sulla stessa barca._  
   
Un altro paio di svolte e sarebbero arrivati a casa. Sempre troppo tardi. O forse troppo presto. Non ne è sicuro. John prende le chiavi di casa dalla tasca della giacca e inizia a rigirarsele nervosamente tra le mani.  
   
“Analizza un po’ il rapporto che hai instaurato con il tuo coinquilino, dottore. Perché mettere paletti alla sessualità?”, sembra quasi avergli detto. Ci mancava poco che gli suggerisse che Sherlock fosse la _persona giusta per lui_. No. Non è esatto: Irene lo ha _decisamente_ suggerito. Due persone che non sono mai state attratte dagli uomini, eppure, eccole là: entrambe interessate a un uomo non in quanto tale, ma per via della sua _unicità_ di essere umano.  
   
Lei, quella donna maleficamente pericolosa che sfodera quell’atteggiamento di chi ne sa sempre una più del diavolo. Esattamente come Sherlock. Che mettessero pure su famiglia! Un bel pargoletto paffuto dagli occhioni azzurri. Gli dessero pure il suo secondo nome...  
   
John stritola le chiavi nella mano, facendo diventare le nocche quasi bianche dallo sforzo. Ecco, perfetto, ora sta anche diventando geloso. Non è certo a causa di Sherlock se sta collezionando tutta una serie di relazioni a senso unico. O lo è?  
   
Possibile che le due svolte mancanti si siano improvvisamente trasformate in sei o sette?  
   
Come se avesse mai pensato al suo coinquilino in quei termini. No, decisamente. Con il viso sempre più schiacciato contro il finestrino ormai umidiccio e appiccicoso, John inizia a fare l’inventario mentale degli aspetti riguardanti Sherlock su cui non ha _mai e poi mai_ fantasticato. Come i capelli scuri e ribelli, perennemente disordinati e che costituirebbero molto probabilmente il peggior incubo di qualsiasi parrucchiere. Certamente non si è mai chiesto come sarebbe infilarci le mani per accarezzarli o affondarci il naso, inebriandosi del loro profumo dopo la doccia. O il profilo. Il profilo deciso e affilato da tracciare teneramente con i polpastrelli, magari la sera, quando è sdraiato scompostamente a occhi chiusi sul divano, in vestaglia. Le piccole fossette sulle guance, tenute gelosamente nascoste dal proprietario e rivelate ai più fortunati quelle rare occasioni in cui le labbra perfette e a forma di cuore si lasciano andare a un sorriso appena percettibile: sarebbero perfette da solleticare respirandoci addosso. Il collo. Snello e longilineo, con la camicia elegante leggermente sbottonata che lascia intravedere i tendini tesi e il piccolo pomo d’Adamo. E che dire dei suoi occhi? Così cristallini e dalle sfumature che vagano indistinte tra il grigio e l’azzurro ghiaccio. Non ha forse mai desiderato specchiarvicisi dentro alla ricerca del suo _io_ più profondo? Del proprio? Del _loro_? Le spalle ampie, le dita sottili. E la bocca, turgida e invitante come una mela appena maturata, solitaria sul ramo di un albero nella pioggia estiva.  
   
“No, non ci ho _mai_ pensato”, si ripete con convinzione.  
   
L’ennesima svolta. Baker Street.  
   
John artiglia con vigore le dita della mancina nella coscia, serrando simultaneamente le palpebre e scuotendo appena la testa, quasi a voler scacciare un incubo. Un tarlo. Oppure un piccolo diavoletto rosso tutto accessoriato di forcone e corna che gli saltella provocante su una spalla.  
   
“D’accordo, forse ci ho pensato. Ma solo un pochino”.  
   
La berlina si arresta, il motore viene spento, il separé di vetro si abbassa rivelando l’autista.  
   
-Baker Street, signore.  
   
L’autoradio è accesa, con il volume al minimo. Le note di una vecchia canzone degli Eurythmics riempiono l’abitacolo.  
   
   
   
 _Dev’esserci un angelo_  
 

_Che sta giocando con il mio cuore_. [4]

   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
-Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa sta succedendo?  
   
Non si tratta solamente di donne vive e vegete che dovrebbero essere morte, conversazioni origliate in centrali elettriche in disuso, Mrs. Hudson tenuta in ostaggio nella sua stessa casa o agenti della CIA che cadono e ricadono dalla finestra come personaggi di un videogame. È qualcosa di immensamente più ampio. Sherlock è sempre stato in possesso del dono naturale di trovare la spiegazione giusta per ogni cosa; forse è anche in grado di spiegare a John anche che cosa stia succedendo a se stesso.  
   
Sherlock lo guarda un attimo negli occhi prima di rispondere, una mano alla pistola e l’altra al cellulare. E John non può proprio fare a meno di posare lo sguardo sulla pelle bianco latte del collo che si trova di fronte, costellata da piccoli nei qua e là, e sulla curva sensuale della bocca poco più su. Di nuovo. Perché gli è sempre venuto naturale infondere una certa intensità negli sguardi complici riservati al suo moro amico, persino, per quanto possa essere assurdo, nei momenti di pericolo in cui l’adrenalina è al massimo. Paradossalmente, soprattutto in quelli.  
   
-È quello che mi aspetto di fare. Ora vai.  
   
Sottile ironia. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto, di questo John ne è certo. Sa che non avrebbero mai parlato di ciò che Sherlock ha udito alla centrale elettrica, lui che, invece, solitamente predilige affrontare le cose per tentare di risolverle. Ne è certo perché non hanno mai trovato il coraggio nemmeno di confrontarsi su quanto accaduto mesi prima alla piscina. Un evento importante, determinante; sufficiente a creare un legale forte e indissolubile tra due persone. John non sa bene se si sia trattato davvero di mancanza di coraggio da parte del suo coinquilino. Da parte sua, lo è stato molto probabilmente. Ha preferito rifugiarsi a casa di un amico all’altro capo del mondo piuttosto che affrontare il discorso.  
   
John scende di corsa le scale per prestare il suo aiuto all’anziana ma tosta padrona di casa. Inaspettatamente, la sua mente lo sorprende a stuzzicarlo con due parole che credeva sepolte in un angolo.  
   
 _Blue Parrot_  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
-Allora… è viva…  
   
Emozioni confuse, penombra, silenzio. E poi musica, di quella triste che impregna le pareti e ti inzuppa le membra. Che ha reminescenze di storie per bambini vecchie e spaventose, di quelle che si raccontano a Halloween oppure davanti a un fuoco al campeggio. Che ti fa credere di essere una piccola fiammiferaia che si addormenta per sempre, sfinita e in solitudine tra la neve, sul ciglio della strada, dimenticata da tutti, persino dal fuoco. Intonaco che si scrosta dalle pareti e dal cuore, frammenti di paura che ti vengono a trovare di soppiatto mentre riposi. I riflessi dei loro corpi danzano allo specchio o contro i vetri. In solitudine.  
   
-Cosa provi, in proposito?  
   
Le dita lunghe e sensuali di Sherlock che accarezzano il legno caldo del violino. Creano musica, quella che John adora più di tutte. Un giorno vorrebbe trovare la forza di fargli capire quanto ami ascoltarlo suonare, perché è in quei momenti che i suoi occhi notano una scintilla, quella che rende Sherlock un pizzico più umano, e che John vorrebbe tenere per sempre al riparo sotto la propria ala, alimentandola con il calore del suo corpo fino a farla diventare una fiamma poderosa e intensa in grado di illuminare tutto il loro mondo. Ma non stasera. Stasera no, è di altro umore.  
   
-Buon anno, John.  
   
-Credi che la rivedrai?  
   
Le parole muoiono nell’aria, salutate dalle note del violino.  
   
Se ritiene che l’amico nutri qualcosa, un sentimento – oh, quant’è buffo associare questa parola a Sherlock! – per quella donna, perché lui proprio non riesce a esserne contento?  
  
   
 _Perché è una donna pericolosa, John, una di quelle di cui non puoi fidarti, nemmeno per un secondo._  
  
   
O c’è dell’altro?  
   
John chiude delicatamente dietro di sé la porta della propria camera, con la stessa accortezza che userebbe un ladro o un indiano navajo nel muoversi. Si massaggia un po’ gli occhi stanchi e gonfi prima di buttarsi sul letto. Le reti cigolarono leggermente. Sospira e guarda il soffitto, mentre si sfila le scarpe aiutandosi con i piedi, facendole poi rotolare per terra. Senza staccare gli occhi da dove li ha posati, allunga la mancina verso il comodino, apre a fatica il cassetto e prende il suo iPod. Infila le cuffie e lo accende. Quindi, spegne la luce e chiude gli occhi.  
   
Ha bisogno di musica per rilassarsi, il buon dottore.  
   
Il violino suonato da Sherlock… una delle esperienze più appaganti della sua intera vita. Adora quelle volte in cui l’amico suona per lui. Chopin, Mendelssohn o una composizione originale. John tende a perdere il conto dei brividi lungo la schiena già solo dopo due minuti in cui le dita lunghe e affusolate di Sherlock fanno scivolare rapidamente l’archetto sulle corde. Ma quella sera è diverso. Non vuole averselo davanti; non vuole essere costretto a pensare, rimuginare, farsi domande. Desidera solo sprangare la mente, buttare tutto fuori e lasciare andare liberi i pensieri, senza meta. Come palloncini colorati smarriti da qualche incauto ragazzetto al lunapark.  
   
Random mode: ON  
   
   
 

_Una volta, quando il sole tramontò  
corsi molto lontano da casa  
per trovare una cuore, che è fatto di pietra [5]_

   
   
   
I Roxette. C’erano sempre ogni volta che sua sorella Harriet, quando erano più giovani, aveva voglia di piangere. E lo faceva sulla sua spalla, inzuppando magari con le sue lacrime calde la camicia bella che aveva indossato per uscire con la sua ragazza. La Sarah, la Mary o la Jeanette di turno.  
   
   
 

_Proverò, ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo  
per dimenticarti, per vedere il mondo con occhi  
diversi.  
Ogni volta che ti vedo provo a nascondermi  
ma quando ci incontriamo sembra che non riesco  
a farti uscire dal mio cuore.  
Ogni volta che esci dalla stanza sento che sto  
appassendo come un fiore.  
Dimmi perché? Quando urlo non c'è risposta e quando  
provo a raggiungerti non ti trovo.  
Quando dormo, crollo e piango.  
Ogni volta che ti vedo  
cerco di nascondermi  
poi quando ci incontriamo sembra che non riesco  
a farti uscire dal mio cuore._

   
   
   
Con gli occhi sempre chiusi, John scandisce il ritmo sino alla fine della canzone, tamburellando le dita su un ginocchio, fino a quando, cullandolo dolcemente, Morfeo non lo porta con sé. Quella notte sogna frustini, pappagalli blu e fenicotteri rosa [6].  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando il cielo di Londra si decide a vomitare pioggia, lo fa davvero per bene. Quella pioggia che ti penetra nelle ossa, che gioca con le tue membra, ti affloscia i capelli e fa annegare il tuo muscolo cardiaco sotto le sue lacrime. Quella pioggia che ti fa sentire freddo non solo sulla pelle, ma che giunge sino al profondo dell’anima.  
   
-Beh, lo sai…  
   
-So cosa?  
   
-Non potrai più vederla.  
   
-Perché dovrei volerla rivedere?  
   
Un sorriso turbato e lo sguardo di John che si abbassa a terra. Forse perché, quando si vuole bene a una persona, si contano i giorni, le ore e i minuti che ci separano dall’incontrarla di nuovo. L’imbarazzo impregna l’aria, i vestiti, i profumi. Il dubbio tra voler sapere e rimanere nell’ignoranza. John preferisce non rischiare di controllare se ci ha visto giusto.  
   
-Non ho detto che lo vuoi.  
   
Sherlock sembra tranquillo, rilassato e, dopotutto, se lui si sente così, anche John lo è. È quasi sollevato mentre volta le spalle all’amico per andarsene in camera sua. “Occhi”, “sguardo”, “vedere”, “rivedere”. Parole degne di un rebus o di una filastrocca per bambini, come quelle che Harriet gli cantava da piccolo, quando, nelle notti di temporale, si rifugiava spaventato nel suo letto.  
   
   
 

In che direzione guardano gli occhi di Sherlock?

   
Dove si posano quelli di John?

   
Fai la tua domanda e la Fontana della Verità una risposta per te troverà.

   
   
   
Proprio come in una di quelle filastrocche di Harry.  
   
   
   
 _Hidden somewhere, in the Forest of Youth,_  
 _Is a river that leads to the Fountain of Truth,_  
  _You may ask it a question, and it will reply,_  
 

_Always the truth, and never a lie;_  
 _One day you may find it, but be sure to beware,  
For you might not be seeking the answer you hear. _ [7]

   
   
   
La vecchia canzoncina gli rimbomba nella testa, ma non ha la suadente e tranquillizzante voce di Harry, piuttosto quella gelida e inquietante di fantasmi travestiti da bambini, che se ne vanno in giro con il volto celato da una maschera e muovendosi come marionette, sputati fuori da una scadente pellicola horror degli anni Settanta.  
   
Sotto sotto, John non è sicuro di volerla conoscere, quella risposta. Esattamente come l’eroe della filastrocca. Si siede sul letto sfatto, incurante del fatto che i pantaloni siano ancora zuppi di pioggia, e si passa nervosamente le mani nella zazzera biondo cenere. Sospira, chiude gli occhi, sospira di nuovo, li riapre e guarda fuori dalla finestra. Non è ottima la visuale da quel punto, ma sufficiente per intuire che il tempo si stia volgendo al bello.  
   
Bello…  
   
Bello come la rugiada estiva che si posa sull’erbetta verde al mattino. O come le gambe lunghe di Sherlock quelle volte che, la sera, sdraiato in vestaglia sul divano accanto a lui, le distende appoggiandole stancamente e innocentemente sul suo grembo.  
   
Bello come le candele colorate e profumate di pesca o melograno che a volte Mrs Hudson gli fa trovare nel loro bagno (e lui ancora non ha capito il perché; è sicuro ci sia un motivo, ma ancora gli sfugge e si chiede se invece Sherlock, scaltro com’è, non l’abbia invece intuito. Forse un giorno glielo chiederà, o forse non avrà mai il coraggio di farlo). O come le iridi di Sherlock, dalla sfumatura imprecisa che viaggia tra il grigio più pallido e l’azzurro più acceso, che si infiammano e si trasformano in diamanti scintillanti ogni volta che John si lascia andare con trasporto ad apprezzamenti sinceri sulle sue strabilianti capacità deduttive.  
   
Bello come il volto provato di una donna quando appoggia per la prima volta suo figlio al seno. O come le labbra turgide di Sherlock che sembrano gridare “Mordimi” ogni qualvolta che John le osserva, da lontano, accostarsi a una tazza di the fumante.  
   
Dio, ci sta _davvero_ pensando.  
   
Non può _seriamente_ pensare al suo coinquilino in questi termini.  
   
Dov’è il suo mantra, in questo momento? Partito verso lidi lontani? Entrato anche lui a far parte di un programma di protezione testimoni? No, è qui, è tornato. Si è trattato solamente di un permesso temporaneo che John non gli aveva accordato. Il suo fedele mantra “Non sono gay” è di nuovo accanto a lui e gli suggerisce un solo modo per una rapida prova del nove.  
   
Le dita si muovono rapide sulla tastiera del cellulare. Uno squillo. Due squilli.  
   
-Blue Parrot . Esaudiamo ogni tuo desiderio!  
   
John spalanca la bocca, prende aria e rimane così. Se Sherlock lo vedesse in questo momento lo catalogherebbe come un perfetto idiota. E, peraltro, è esattamente così che si sente.  
   
-Sei ancora lì, dolcezza?  
   
La voce della centralinista è morbida e suadente. Proprio del tipo che ti aspetteresti di trovare all’altro capo di una chat line erotica.  
   
-Sì, sono qui.  
   
OK e adesso?  
   
John serra gli occhi e prende a massaggiarsi intensamente l’attaccatura tra naso e fronte. Non si è mai trovato in una situazione del genere e il sentirsi un idiota totale è una sensazione che aumenta col trascorrere dei secondi. Tic tac.  
   
-Ecco, mi chiedevo…  
   
-È la prima volta, dolcezza?  
   
-Sì.  
   
John apre di colpo gli occhi, come se avesse preso la scossa.  
   
-La prima volta che chiamo, ovviamente.  
   
Meglio precisare.  
   
-Ovviamente.  
   
Può sentire benissimo che la donna sta sorridendo, all’altro capo della comunicazione. Dio, quanto vorrebbe averla lì, di fronte a sé, e gridarle in faccia “Non è per niente divertente”.  
   
-Qual è il tuo desiderio, dolcezza?  
   
Una bella fata dotata di bacchetta magica in grado di fargli scomparire all’istante ogni pensiero impuro nei confronti del suo migliore amico, ma dubita che al Blue Parrot siano dotati di questo optional.  
   
-Mi chiedevo se i vostri servizi riguardassero… ehm…  
   
John si sente avvampare dalla radice dei capelli alla punta delle orecchie. Nelle quattro mura della sua piccola stanza la temperatura si è improvvisamente alzata a livelli concorrenziali con quelli di un gift shop nella Valle della Morte, in piena estate.  
   
-Sì?  
   
-…riguardassero solo donne o anche uomini.  
   
John respira a pieni polmoni e poi butta fuori tutta l’aria. Ecco, ce l’ha fatta. Non è stato poi così difficile. Almeno fin qui.  
   
-Dolcezza, il nostro slogan non è mica “Esaudiamo ogni tuo desiderio” per niente.  
   
Può immaginarsela davvero bene, John; il tono della frase appena pronunciata è degno di una insofferente centralinista in un’anonima ditta produttrice di altrettanto anonimi prodotti, che risponde al telefono mentre si lima le unghie e mette lo smalto.  
   
-Oltretutto, hai chiamato _questo_ numero.  
   
-Che cosa intende dire?  
   
-Hai chiamato la linea rossa, quella riservata ai clienti VIP. Hai diritto al trattamento speciale: champagne, frutta di stagione, massaggi integrali, scambio di coppia, kit “sex toys e sesso sicuro”, accesso libero alla camera di galleggiamento, accesso al privè per il baccarat e il blackjack, bla bla bla.  
   
Alla parola _integrali_ John ha artigliato con le unghie il materasso e il respiro è diventato affrettato e corto, mentre alla prima occorrenza della parola “sex” ha rischiato seriamente di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva. Forse dovrebbe riattaccare, ma ogni muscolo è troppo paralizzato per fare qualsiasi cosa.  
   
-Allora, fissiamo un appuntamento, dolcezza?  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
John ferma il taxi all’incrocio prima, giusto per essere certo di non far sapere i fatti suoi al conducente. Paga, scende, affonda le mani nelle tasche della giacca e inizia a incamminarsi. Lo sguardo è fisso a terra, il bavero alzato, mentre conta i passi che lo separano dall’indirizzo che la ragazza al telefono gli ha dato. A ogni passo, prega il Signore che Sherlock non lo stia seguendo.  
   
 _Sherlock non mi segue dappertutto…_  
   
Ma una parte di sé, la parte ribelle che non gli dà mai retta, ci spera un po’ che lo stia effettivamente seguendo. La parte che vorrebbe balzare di fronte al suo moro coinquilino e gridare “Visto che cosa sto per fare? Visto che cosa tu mi hai costretto a fare?” con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo.  
   
Una svolta e si ritrova in una piccola _plaza_ su cui si affacciano uscite secondarie di palazzi anonimi e alcuni negozi che hanno ormai cessato la loro attività. Gli ricorda tanto uno di quei luoghi malfamati su La Brea, a Los Angeles, che ha visto in tanti film in televisione.  
   
181, 183… 185. L’ennesima porta anonima. Si avvicina e bussa tre volte, esattamente come dicevano le istruzioni. John si morsica il labbro. Gli sembra proprio di essere finito per caso in una vecchia pellicola hard-boiled americana. Oppure adesso apriranno la porta e si ritroverà di fronte un mostro o un vampiro che brama la sua carne. Hard-boiled o horror non fa differenza: si sente già lurido in troppi sensi.  
   
-Benvenuto al Blue Parrot!  
   
La biondina che gli apre indossa un leggero tailleur nero di seta. I capelli sono soffici e il trucco è appena accennato. Sembra quasi sincera, mentre gli sorride e si scosta per lasciarlo entrare. John fa un paio di passi all’interno e si guarda intorno, spaesato. Le luci soffuse, i tavoli da gioco gremiti di gente silenziosa ed elegante, le pareti rivestite da pesanti drappi rossi. L’aria odora di oleandri e ti lascia addosso la stessa sensazione di freschezza che ti accarezza il corpo dopo esserti immerso nelle acque cristalline di una laguna solitaria. In sottofondo, Grace Jones canta il suo _Libertango_ [8]. John si sorprende a ringraziare Dio per l’assenza di vecchie canzoni degli Eurythmics o di quelle più nuove di Lady Gaga, mentre le parole del brano musicale gli si appiccicano addosso come il fumo di una maledettissima sigaretta.  
   
   
   
 _Strano, ho già visto questo viso prima d'ora,_  
 _l'ho visto camminare avanti e indietro fuori dalla mia porta  
come un falco che insegue la sua preda  
come la notte che aspetta il giorno  
  
_  
 

_Strano, mi ha seguito come un'ombra fino a casa_  
 _i passi facevano eco sul selciato  
notti di pioggia nel Boulevard Haussmann  
musica parigina esce dai bar _ [9]

   
   
   
-Il suo nome?-, chiede la hostess, scartabellando un quaderno dalla copertina della stessa tonalità dei drappi. Il sorriso non la abbandona nemmeno per un secondo.  
   
-Ehm… Foley.  
   
Il cognome di sua madre [10]. Dopotutto, John è convinto che potrebbe contare sulle dita di una mano mozza chi tra gli avventori abbia scelto di utilizzare il proprio nome reale.  
   
-Bene, signor Foley-, esordisce la hostess, ponendo l’accento su quel Foley con l’aria di chi ne sa una più del diavolo. –Questo è il suo pacchetto di benvenuto.  
   
John si ritrova tra le mani una piccola busta chiara chiusa da un pesante sigillo rosso di ceralacca. La osserva come se fosse un oracolo in procinto di parlare.  
   
-Può aprirla se vuole, non morde!  
   
La ragazza vuol fare la simpatica, ma l’effetto che ottiene è solo quello di mettere il dottore ancora più a disagio.  
   
-Sono le sue fiche omaggio per i tavoli della roulette americana, qualora gradisse fare una puntatina-, spiega con voce dolce, appoggiando una mano sull’avambraccio di John. –Desidera fermarsi un po’ qui nella gaming area, oppure preferisce procedere…  
   
-No, andiamo subito-, sbotta John, stringendo forte la busta tra le mani. Ha tutta l’aria di chi si trova nella sala di aspetto del dentista quando la segretaria informa che si è appena liberato un posto, nel caso qualcuno desiderasse entrare prima. Via il dente, via il dolore.  
   
-Come desidera pagare?  
   
-Contanti.  
   
Il dottore mette mano al portafogli, sforzandosi di non pensare a quanto abbia dovuto prelevare per permettersi questa serata. La ragazza mette via le banconote senza contarle.  
   
-Se vuole seguirmi…  
   
John rimette via il portafogli, piega in due la busta e la infila nella tasca della giacca. Vuole avere le mani libere, per stringere i pugni un paio di volte, come fa quando è in tensione. Di solito succede solo quando è nel mezzo di un caso importante, si trova a prendere un the a Buckingham Palace con il suo amico che ha dimenticato gli slip o proprio quando litiga con Sherlock. Ma oggi è diverso. Oggi ha bisogno di tutto se stesso e molto di più. Deglutisce un paio di volte e segue la hostess oltre la tenda rossa che separa il mondo delle sue certezze dal viale della perdizione. Mentre Grace Jones continua a cantare. E di nuovo le voci raccapriccianti dei bambini-marionetta risuonano nella sua mente.  
   
   
 

_Cosa cerchi? Vuoi incontrare la morte?_  
   
 _Chi credi di essere, anche tu detesti la vita? [11]_

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il corridoio è lungo, freddo, quasi asettico. Le piastrelle sono così lucide che ci si può quasi specchiare, le pareti così bianche che ti fanno strizzare gli occhi. John sta seguendo timorosamente e a testa bassa la ragazza, il suo Caronte che lo sta traghettando nell’aldilà. I suoi tacchi a spillo fanno un rumore tale che, se John chiudesse gli occhi, finirebbe per credere di essere in compagnia di Ginger Rogers. O Sherley Temple.  
   
Sherley…  
   
Sherl…  
   
Sherlock.  
   
John caccia indietro quel nome e tutto ciò che porta con sé con un cenno del capo e della mano. Non può pensare a lui proprio in questo momento. Non ora. Non vuole immaginarselo eccitato come un bambino quando ha appena intuito la soluzione di un caso che ha arrovellato il suo splendido cervello per giorni. Né odioso nei confronti del mondo intero mentre ciondola annoiato dal letto al divano e viceversa, oppure appena sveglio al mattino, con i capelli arruffati come il pelo di un gattino e la vestaglia svolazzante che riempie di blu la cucina e la sua giornata.  
   
-Eccoci arrivati-, sorride la hostess, fermandosi davanti alla penultima porta. Rossa. Come i drappi all’ingresso, solo di una tonalità più chiara. Imbottita, insonorizzata. Per impedire a chiunque ci passi accanto di sentire ogni grido, gemito, supplica che avviene dietro quel legno. Laccata. Come le unghie lunghe e affilate di una puttana da due soldi.  
   
-Buon divertimento.  
   
Un attimo dopo la hostess è scomparsa, lasciandolo solo sull’altra riva dell’Acheronte. Il regno dei vivi è finito: meglio non voltarsi indietro. John stringe di nuovo i pugni e ingoia l’aria, come se si dovesse preparare per saltare nel vuoto da un momento all’altro. Alza la mancina, la lascia sospesa un attimo, quindi bussa. Due volte.  
   
Non riceve risposta. Forse la ragazza ha sbagliato camera. Forse _lui_ si è sbagliato. Sì, in fondo è così. Dopotutto non ha bisogno di questo per convincersi – convincersi? – di non essere omosessuale. Non ha mai pensato “Quell’uomo è davvero bello” guardando un film o sfogliando una rivista, ergo non è gay. Semplice e innegabile come il sorgere del sole. Irene si sbaglia. Tutti si sbagliano. Lui ha ragione. Adesso girerà sui tacchi, tornerà a casa e giocherà a Cluedo con Sherlock, anche se dopo dovesse pentirsene ascoltando i suoi soliti insulti nei confronti della regola che impedisce al morto di essere contemporaneamente l’assassino. Si volta e muove un passo verso la direzione in cui è venuto.  
   
-Vuoi rimanere lì fuori ancora a lungo?  
   
Una voce baritonale e leggermente ovattata a causa della spessa porta di legno massiccio lo inchioda lì dov’è. Si umetta il labbro inferiore con la lingua e stringe di nuovo i pugni. Una volta sola.  
   
-Fanculo-, proferisce a denti stretti. Mette finalmente la mano sulla maniglia, l’abbassa ed entra, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla penombra.  
   
John sbatte un paio di volte la palpebre per abituarsi, la mano ancora serrata sulla maniglia, come se ne andasse della sua intera esistenza. L’unica fonte di luce è quella tremula che si infrange contro la parete di un paio di candele bianche poste alle estremità di una mensola. O forse è il davanzale interno di un bow window, non è ancora in grado di affermarlo con certezza. I suoi occhi iniziano a danzare rapidi da un lato all’altro della camera, non appena riacquistano un po’ delle loro capacità visive. La pesante carta da parati a fiori; il parquet che scricchiola sotto le scarpe; il trumeau palesemente finto con la ribaltina aperta, sul quale sono appoggiati due flute e una bottiglia di Moet  & Chandon che riposa nel suo cestello del ghiaccio in attesa di essere stappata; il baldacchino…  
   
Stop. Riavvolgimento.  
   
Lo sguardo di John torna a calamitarsi verso l’imponente letto a baldacchino posto contro la parete di sinistra, il drappo cremisi che ne ricopre il materasso e scende disordinatamente sul pavimento da un lato e lo specchio rettangolare fissato alla base interna del baldacchino.  
   
Letto + baldacchino + specchio + Moet = ecco che cosa hanno finanziato tutte le sue sterline.  
   
Quelle cose e l’uomo che lo sta fissando con curiosità, la stessa che avrebbe probabilmente John se una sera, rincasando nell’appartamento di Baker Street, ci trovasse un pinguino imperatore a girare indisturbato per il salotto. Il suddetto uomo è sdraiato sul letto, sul lato destro, le mani intrecciate all’altezza della pancia, la fronte aggrottata di chi sta studiando la persona che ha di fronte. Il viso è squadrato, con lineamenti forti e pieni che paiono essere stati tagliati con la precisione di un’accetta. I capelli sono corti, dal taglio militare, quello che piace a John. Un castano caldo più chiaro sulle punte, un po’ più lunghi sul davanti, fissati all’insù con una punta di gel. Il naso è leggermente schiacciato, importante, ma in perfetta armonia con il viso mascolino. Le labbra sono sottili, ma ben disegnate e proporzionate, con un arco di cupido che John pensa sia grossolanamente della misura giusta per accogliere il suo indice. Le sopraciglia folte, la barba incolta [12].  
   
Ma sono gli occhi che colpiscono maggiormente John. Sono ben ospitati nella fronte ampia, di un colore indistinto, un verde-mare bizzarro quanto le acque del Pacifico, con pagliuzze più grigie e altre più blu, che cambiano tonalità a seconda di come il viso viene colpito dalla luce tremola delle candele. Ciò di cui John è sicuro è che gli ricordano tanto gli occhi penetranti e feroci di una tigre [13]. Una notte, se ne era trovata di fronte una, in Afghanistan. Non ha più dimenticato la ferocia intravista in quegli occhi. Ed è sicuro che non dimenticherà più nemmeno questa.  
   
L’uomo indossa una vestaglia da camera di raso nero, corta sino alle ginocchia, la cintura lasca che lascia intravvedere quanto c’è sotto. Ovvero nulla, a parte un paio di slip scuri alquanto succinti che lasciano ben poco spazio all’immaginazione. E John davvero non vuole sapere perché ora stia guardando lì, proprio lì, lui che, come si è più volte ripetuto a se stesso, non ha mai fatto apprezzamenti di alcun tipo su attori, modelli o altri uomini in generale.  
   
Deve ammettere che è un bell’uomo, però. Di una bellezza elegante e non sfacciata. Si chiede cosa faccia esattamente in una casa di appuntamenti, quando se lo vedrebbe bene sul grande schermo, magari con una pistola di precisione ben stretta nella mano destra, in una di quelle pellicole tutte azione, ricche di inseguimenti e sparatorie.  
   
-Forse dovremmo… sì insomma, accendere la luce…  
   
-È una domanda o un’affermazione?  
   
Finora ha pronunciato solo tredici parole (le ha contate davvero? Da dove gli è uscita questa nuova mania di mettersi a contare tutto? Prima gli sms di Irene a Sherlock. Sms che si sta domandando ancora perché non ha smesso di contarli dopo il quinto. Irene, se fosse qui, sarebbe capace di trovargli un perché. Un perché che lui non vorrebbe proprio stare a sentire) _lui_ – perché al momento non se la sente proprio di chiamarlo in altro modo – ma sono state sufficienti a registrare quanto sia intensa e suadente la sua voce.  
   
-Una richiesta.  
   
-Mhm, ti piace farlo con la luce accesa, dunque.  
   
-No, non mi piace farlo con la luce accesa-, protesta John. In realtà sì, adora farlo con la luce accesa, ma non è questo il motivo dietro la sua richiesta. –Voglio solo vedere in faccia la persona con cui sto parlando.  
   
-Mi sembra corretto. Hai pagato anche per questo.  
   
Lui si stende sul letto, gattona fino al comodino e accende un’abatjour dallo stelo dorato e dal paralume rosso. Rosso. Rosso dappertutto. John inizia a chiedersi come mai non abbiano chiamato questa “casa di intrattenimento” Red Parrot.  
   
-Cos’altro ti piace?  
   
Lui torna a stendersi sul fianco, questa volta puntellandosi la testa con un gomito. John è nervoso, troppo, mentre continua ad aprire e chiudere i punti. Sente già il tremore farsi strada nel suo cervello, prima ancora che nella sua mano.  
   
-Chiacchierare. Perché non chiacchieriamo un po’?  
   
Lui sbuffa, si tira a sedere, piega le ginocchia e le stringe al petto.  
   
-Sei uno di quelli, allora?  
   
-Uno di quelli chi?-, chiede John, sbattendo un po’ le palpebre.  
   
-Uno di quelli che amano perdere tempo a parlare. Bla bla bla bla!-, bofonchia, atteggiando le dita della mano destra a mo’ di papera starnazzante.  
   
-Voglio solo conversare un po’. Non mi sembra di chiedere troppo. Con quello che ho pagato!-, John cerca di buttare la conversazione un po’ sul ridere, per stemperare il ghiaccio.  
   
-Pacchetto VIP, il pacchetto completo. Giusto un po’ di zeri.  
   
Lui cambia di nuovo posizione. Questa volta si mette in perpendicolare sul letto, le lunghe gambe distese, il viso appoggiato a entrambe le mani, i gomiti puntellati sul materasso.  
   
-Già-, ammette John mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, il nervosismo al limite. –Dovrò dire alla ragazza che gestisce le Risorse Umane dell’ambulatorio di trasferire il mio stipendio direttamente qui, a fine mese.  
   
-Mhm, dunque sei un medico. Interessante…  
   
Il modo in cui pronuncia _Interessante_ : a John sembra quasi un cubetto di ghiaccio che scivola giù lungo la sua schiena nuda.  
   
-Ebbene sì, un banale medico di quartiere.  
   
John sorvola sulle prestazioni come assistente dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Ovvero su ciò che riempie e dà un senso alla sua vita come mai niente è stato capace prima.  
   
-Di banale non c’è mai nulla nella vita.  
   
La sua voce è ancora più profonda di quanto non lo sia stata finora. Ha quasi tutta la sacralità di chi pronuncia un dogma assoluto alla luce della fede divina. Ottimo, una puttana filosofa, pensa John, non privo di sarcasmo.  
   
-Allora-, riprende, -Di che cosa desideri parlare?  
   
John si stringe nelle spalle. Non lo sa. Vorrebbe rispondergli “Di qualsiasi cosa mi aiuti a capire di non essere gay. Di non essere perdutamente, paurosamente attratto dal mio migliore amico”, ma si trattiene.  
   
-Ecco, io… in realtà non saprei. Andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa, credo.  
   
-Dunque, è la tua prima volta-, conviene lui, come se gli avesse appena fatto i raggi X del suo vissuto. O forse è solamente esperienza.  
   
-Sì, lo è. Cioè, no, non la prima in assoluto. La prima che pago per il sesso e la prima con… con…-, John ondeggia nervosamente la mancina di fronte a sé, come se stesse tracciando degli invisibili cerchi nell’aria.  
   
-Con un uomo?-, lo incoraggia l’altro, trattenendo non troppo bene un sorriso divertito.  
   
-Esatto, con un uomo.  
   
C’è un’età in cui si può smettere di arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli? Di sicuro non sono i quarant’anni. John inizia a rimpiangere con molta decisione le partite di Cluedo assieme a Sherlock. Andrebbe bene persino una discussione accesa con il suo coinquilino, una di quelle in cui Sherlock strepita dalla voglia di fare bella mostra del suo ego smisurato. Persino una cena assieme a Donovan sarebbe preferibile all’imbarazzo che sta divorando sempre più velocemente le sue ossa.  
   
-Allora dovremo fare in modo che sia indimenticabile, non credi?  
   
Lui tira indietro la schiena, scivolando con i glutei fino a toccare i talloni e inchiodando gli occhi azzurri in quelli più blu di John, che si colorano di terrore. Poi, gattona lentamente – _molto_ lentamente – sino al bordo del letto. È vicino a John, molto vicino. Pericolosamente vicino. Si alza appena quel tanto che basta per guardarsi negli occhi, quindi prende John per i risvolti della giaccia e lo attira a sé. Il dottore può sentire distintamente il suo respiro addosso. Sa di tabacco, quello buono. Ha letto e riletto fin troppe volte il sito di Sherlock che sarebbe impossibile non pretendere da lui una certa conoscenza in fatto di tabacco.  
   
Il suo appuntamento a ore non smette per un secondo di fissarlo negli occhi mentre gli sfila piano la giacca. Le sue mani scorrono lente sulle braccia di John. Si fermano a metà strada, all’altezza dei gomiti, prima di scivolare via del tutto. John chiude gli occhi, si umetta il labbro inferiore, inspira. Il rumore metallico di un bottone che urta il parquet gli fa capire che la giacca è finita a terra. Serra di più gli occhi, mentre mani esperte gli sfilano molto lentamente la camicia dai pantaloni. La testa inizia a girargli pericolosamente, mentre sente rimbombare al suo interno ancora le voci di quei bambini marionetta. Voci disperate, voci che agognano libertà, che gli gelano il sangue nelle vene.  
   
John piega la testa da un lato, si morde il labbro inferiore fino a far uscire una goccia di sangue.  
   
   
 

_Ti dirà sempre la verità, mai una bugia;_  
   
 _Un giorno conoscerai la risposta, ma stai attento,_  
   
 _Perché ciò che sentirai potrebbe non essere la risposta che stavi cercando_  
 

   
   
Le mani della sua puttana si infilano sotto la camicia, accarezzandogli la pancia. E, di colpo, il volto di Sherlock gli appare come un miraggio davanti ai suoi occhi assettati di conoscenza.  
   
-No, no, no, no, no!-, proruppe John, con voce strozzata, tirandosi indietro con un balzo così improvviso da costringere l’altro uomo ad appoggiarsi al comodino, per non cadere. –Perché non parliamo… ancora un po’?  
   
Lui sbuffa e fa un gesto di consenso. John non fa fatica a immaginare tutta la serie di anatemi mentali che gli sta tirando dietro.  
   
-Come preferisci. Ogni tuo desiderio verrà esaudito.  
   
-Ad esempio, ecco… sì, potresti dirmi come ti chiami.  
   
-Quale nome ti piacerebbe?  
   
-Sul serio, desidero conoscere il tuo vero nome.  
   
Silenzio. Lui è solo capace di conficcare le sue iridi azzurre in quelle di John, che a questo punto è sicurissimo che lo stia odiando. Sta valutando la cosa, lui, mentre si massaggia l’interno della guancia con la lingua.  
   
-Sebastian. Mi chiamo Sebastian.  
   
John annuisce. –Io mi chiamo John.  
   
-Dovrei dirti “piacere”? Stringerti la mano?  
   
-Non è necessario.  
   
-Bene, perché non lo farei.  
   
John non può negare che abbia personalità, la sua prima – e presumibilmente ultima – puttana. E la cosa lo sorprende a piacergli.  
   
Lui scende dal letto, mostrando ancora meglio gli slip succinti. John si spalma il più possibile contro la parete, in modo da lasciarlo passare evitando ogni possibile contatto. Lo vede dirigersi verso il trumeau e accendere un lettore CD ad apertura verticale che prima non aveva notato. Sebastian prende un disco da una piccola pila sopra il lettore, lo infila nell’alloggiamento e schiaccia il tasto Play. Il lettore si chiude e musica jazz inizia a riempire la stanza. Il passaggio successivo è mettere mano alla bottiglia di champagne.  
   
-Champagne, ovvio!-, commenta John, con un po’ di acidità nel tono della voce.  
   
-Mhm?  
   
Il rumore sordo del tappo che salta via copre per un attimo le note che escono dal lettore CD.  
   
-È così che ti guadagni la tua commissione. Con le bottiglie in più che mi fai bere.  
   
-Di che accidenti stai parlando?-, chiede Sebastian, versando il liquido chiaro e frizzante nelle due coppe, con una precisione da far invidia a un _maitre_ _di sala_ a Parigi.  
   
-A Kabul funzionava così-, risponde John, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e intrecciando le dita delle mani, ginocchio contro ginocchio. –Le puttane lì guadagnavano su quanto ti facevano bere. A fine serata, si contavano i tappi.  
   
-Avevo capito che non avevi mai pagato per il sesso-, gli fa notare Sebastian, la schiena girata.  
   
-È così, ma a volte mi è capitato di accompagnare dei commilitoni. Spesso casa sembrava davvero lontana, tutto un altro mondo…  
   
La voce di John è distante, pare davvero venire da un altro pianeta, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Mentre ricordi poco piacevoli saettano d’improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi. Serra le palpebre, prega che corrano presto via per la loro strada. Di incubi, ne ha spesso il Capitano Watson, che lo vengono a trovare nel cuore della notte, senza essere invitati. A volte si risveglia seduto nel letto, madido di sudore, il pigiama appiccicato addosso come se fosse una seconda pelle. Altre volte, non appena apre gli occhi, gli sembra di udire una lieve musica provenire dal piano di sotto e a John piace credere che sia Sherlock che stia suonando per lui, per cullarlo dolcemente nella pace.  
  
  
   
 _Una volta addirittura – se la ricordava bene, la migliore di tutte – aveva spalancato le palpebre e si era ritrovato di fronte Sherlock, seduto a bordo letto, in una posa impettita e indagatrice. John si era spalmato contro la spalliera del letto, un po’ intimorito dal trovarselo così vicino. Sul suo letto, per giunta. Aveva buttato lo sguardo sulla sveglia, che segnava le due di notte, e aveva chiesto scusa per averlo svegliato. Ammesso e non concesso che Sherlock stesse dormendo.  
   
“Hai avuto un incubo”, aveva constatato il detective.  
   
John aveva pensato di ribattere dicendo qualcosa del tipo “Ovvio, l’hai capito tutto da solo?” nel tentativo di punzecchiarlo, usando lo stesso riguardo che spesso il moro gli riservava, ma poi aveva cambiato idea, limitandosi ad annuire.  
   
“Credi di poterti rimettere a dormire?”, gli aveva poi chiesto. John gli aveva risposto che no, non credeva di riuscire a riprendere sonno molto presto. “Allora sbrigati, infilati i vestiti”, aveva proferito l’amico con decisione. Il dottore aveva tentato di protestare, asserendo che non era dell’umore giusto per mettersi a inseguire criminali per tutta Londra alle due del mattino. Sherlock lo aveva guardato un po’ confuso, con quell’aria delusa di chi aveva appena scoperto di essere stato totalmente travisato. Come sempre. E allora John si era sentito dire “Non voglio occuparmi di criminali, voglio occuparmi di te. Usciamo a fare due passi, ti calmerai”. E il buon dottore non se l’era proprio sentita di obiettare, di presentare come scusa il fatto che fosse inverno inoltrato e fuori si gelava, perché alle parole Voglio occuparmi di te il suo cuore pareva essere morto da qualche parte tra lo sterno e la gola.  
  
  
 _  
-L’ _Oriental Nights_ o il _Cabana_?  
   
La voce roca di Sebastian fa scomparire l’immagine di Sherlock dai suoi occhi come una bolla di sapone che urta contro il pavimento.  
   
-Come?  
   
-Di quale club di Kabul stavi parlando? L’ _Oriental Nights_ o il _Cabana_?  
   
John sbatte incredulo le palpebre un paio di volte, ai nomi di due club illegali nella capitale islamica.  
   
-L’ _Oriental_ -, le labbra di John si atteggiano a un sorriso ironico, uno di quelli che solitamente riserva a Mycroft Holmes.  
   
Sebastian si volta, fissandolo negli occhi, e avanza lentamente verso di lui, le coppe di champagne nelle mani. Si siede con attenzione accanto a John, sempre sostenendo lo sguardo. La sua coscia nuda sfiora quella del dottore avvolta nei pantaloni color cachi, costringendolo a spostarsi più a destra. Un solo centimetro, ma che spera sia sufficiente a recapitare il messaggio.  
   
-Sei stato in Afghanistan anche tu, dunque.  
   
-Sono stato in tanti luoghi.  
   
John alza un braccio per prendere la coppa che Sebastian gli porge. La mano è incerta, trema un pochino al lieve contatto con le dita dell’altro. Quella di Sebastian non trema, infonde quasi una certa sicurezza.  
   
-In che cosa eri bravo?-, chiede John, sorseggiando il suo champagne.  
   
-A maneggiare i fucili-, risponde Sebastian con naturalezza disarmante e il dottore si ritrova a pensare che, Dio, aveva ragione e da un momento all’altro si ritroverà a guardare una canna di arma da fuoco dritto dritto negli occhi.  
   
-E perché sei finito…  
   
-No, no, no, no, no! Non ci provare nemmeno, dottore-, sibila Sebastian a denti stretti, appoggiando l’indice alle labbra di John e uccidendo le sue parole sul nascere. Le labbra del dottore sono screpolate, calde e a Sebastian piacciono. –Non provare a supporre, o giudicare.  
   
Eccole lì, l’eleganza e la fierezza della tigre.  
   
-Non ti sto giudicando. Io non giudico.  
   
La voce di John è ferma. Non ha paura o timore di alcun tipo e la cosa lo sorprende.  
   
-In ogni caso, non pensare mai, _mai_ , nemmeno per un sol momento che io faccia qualcosa perché sia costretto o perché non abbia alternativa. Non.Pensarlo.Mai.John.  
   
L’indice di Sebastian è ancora lì, incollato alle sue labbra, gli occhi verdi che trafiggono quelli blu.  
   
-Ho capito, Sebastian, ho capito-, il dottore annuisce leggermente, sostenendo lo sguardo. –Ho capito che sei tornato dalla guerra e hai scoperto che ti mancava, come è successo a me.  
   
Il blu profondo che va incontro a pagliuzze verde-mare. Il simile che incontra il suo simile.  
   
-Ti avevo detto di non supporre, dottore.  
   
Sebastian allontana la mano dalla bocca di John, morsicandosi il labbro inferiore. Vorrebbe rimanere serio, non abbandonare l’aria di ferocità che ha indossato come maschera fino a quel momento, ma con questo cliente è tutto dannatamente difficile. E si abbandona a un sorriso.  
   
-Chiamami capitano.  
   
-E allora tu chiamami colonnello.  
   
-Wow, allora comandi tu.  
   
John ride, finalmente riesce a sentire che un po’ della tensione se ne è andata. Buffo, l’Afghanistan che è venuto in suo soccorso, mitigando il nervosismo e facendogli dimenticare il motivo dietro la sua presenza in quella camera. I bambini-marionetta si incamminano verso l’uscita.  
   
-Certo che comando io. Mettiti a novanta.  
   
John fa un balzo ancora più a destra, atterrando con i glutei sopra mezzo cuscino, ignorando totalmente la risata divertita dietro le parole di Sebastian, le sensuali rughe di espressione che gli incorniciano la bocca da entrambi i lati.  
   
-No, no, no, no, no! Io non sono qui per fare quello che… pensi tu!  
   
 _Dio, quanto sei stupido John_ , si dice mentalmente, mentre si strofina concitatamente la zazzera biondo cenere. Si sente quasi in colpa nei confronti dell’uomo che ha di fronte: sa perfettamente di essere la quint’essenza del cliente insopportabile. Uno ha solo voglia di portare a termine il proprio lavoro e, quando è finito, tornarsene a casa. Anche per una puttana.  
   
-Non voglio fare sesso.  
   
Sebastian si scola rapidamente tutta la sua coppa e guarda con serietà John negli occhi.  
   
-Okay, adesso basta scherzare. Giochiamo a carte scoperte. Dimmi perché sei qui. Sei venuto per qualcosa. Non importa cosa sia, se sia una cosa stupida o la più intelligente di tutte. Hai pagato per ottenerla. Bene. Ma se sei qui, hai bisogno di aiuto per ottenerla e io non posso proprio aiutarti se non mi dici cosa cerchi.  
   
 

   
 _Always the truth_  
   
 _Never a lie_

   
   
   
I bambini-marionetta si sono fermati a un passo dall’uscita e sono tornati indietro, per continuare a cantare la loro canzone. John sospira e annuisce, allacciando di nuovo le mani in grembo.  
   
-Sono qui… sono qui per avere la conferma di non essere gay.  
   
Ecco, l’ha detto. Ha finalmente dato voce al problema. No, per essere onesti il _reale_ problema è un altro, ma per raggiungere la cima della montagna si deve procedere per gradi. Sebastian aggrotta un sopraciglio, ponderando bene la risposta.  
   
-Che non mi piaccia farlo con un uomo-, aggiunge John.  
   
Sebastian distoglie lo sguardo da John e abbassa la coppa vuota in grembo, facendola oscillare un paio di volte, come per trovare la concentrazione adatta.  
   
-E non vuoi fare sesso…  
   
-Esatto.  
   
-Ma allora come fai a sapere se ti piace o no, se non ci provi?  
   
John sospira, abbassa le palpebre e l’immagine di Irene Adler, nuda e a cavalcioni del suo migliore amico, gli si para davanti agli occhi. Che cosa aveva provato quella volta? Stupore? Rabbia? Eccitazione? Paura? Frammenti confusi di ricordi che ha cercato più volte di rigettare, seppellire da qualche parte buttando via la chiave. Ciò che ha ancora nella mente è come il proprio sguardo vagava senza meta precisa dall’uno all’altra, prima di catalizzarsi definitivamente sul suo migliore amico, nella speranza di dare un senso a quanto stesse succedendo davanti ai suoi occhi. Perché era certo che le altre due persone nella stanza lo avessero già intuito e lui come al solito era rimasto indietro. Si porta una mano alla fronte e scuote piano la testa. Vuole cacciare via quel pensiero, quel ricordo. Vorrebbe che gli scivolasse via come una goccia di rugiada da una foglia carnosa e paffuta, evaporata nei timidi raggi del sole mattutino. Lungo la pelle e più giù, restituendogli nuove energie e liberandolo dal dubbio. Dal dubbio che Irene abbia ragione.  
   
-Senti, hai ragione. È solo che… ho avuto una giornata difficile-, apre gli occhi. -No, non è esatto. Ho avuto _mesi_ difficili. Da quando un folle ha cercato di farmi saltare per aria. Un folle che forse tu conosci.  
   
Sebastian lo guarda, inarcando nuovamente il sopracciglio in segno di disapprovazione. -Eri stato redarguito: non supporre chi possa conoscere e chi no.  
   
John alza una mano in segno di scusa, allontanando lo sguardo verso la porta. Poi lo abbassa di nuovo verso la coppa e inizia anche lui a farla oscillare lentamente, perdendosi nel vortice quasi ipnotico del liquido ambrato. A Sebastian fa quasi pena. Pensa che, se John rimarrà lì con lui ancora qualche minuto, potrebbe addirittura arrivare a provare empatia.  
   
-E per _l’altra volta_ come è stato?  
   
-Quale altra volta?  
   
John parla senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppa.  
   
-Hai cercato la risposta in una prostituta per cercare di capire, da giovane, se eri eterosessuale?  
   
-Ovvio che no, te l’ho già detto che non ho mai pagato per il sesso prima d’ora.  
   
-Ma allora quale è stata la tua prova all’epoca?-, incalza Sebastian.  
   
-Non ho fatto nessuna prova. Mi ero semplicemente…  
   
-Semplicemente?  
   
-…innamorato-, la voce del dottore si affievolisce in un sussurro, mentre può quasi udire distintamente, nel silenzio della camera, le celluline grigie di Sebastian esclamare _Beccato_.  
   
-Com’era lei?  
   
-Era carina, molto. Piccolina, ben proporzionata, il viso paffuto, i capelli sempre ordinati in una lunga treccia… Quando mi sono dichiarato, lei mi ha dato un bacio a stampo sulla bocca, prima di correre a casa. Siamo stati assieme cinque giorni, ma è stato fantastico.  
   
La mente di John galoppa all’indietro verso i suoi quattordici anni, quand’era tutto più facile. Quando bastava suggellare una promessa con le semplici parole “Vuoi stare con me?” scritte di fretta nell’ultima pagina del quaderno di matematica [14].  
   
-E lui com’è, invece?-, chiede ancora Sebastian, sfiorandogli delicatamente la spalla con la propria, quasi a volerlo spronare, come una mamma amorevole che incita il suo piccolino a muovere i primi passi da solo.  
   
-Ah, lui è bellissimo…  
   
Gli occhi brillano, come se avessero iniziato a vivere solo in questo momento. Ma poi le parole gli muoiono in gola e John si morde il labbro inferiore, lasciandosi andare a una risata sarcastica.  
   
-Non c’è nessun lui-, prorompe con decisione.  
   
-Ma vorresti ci fosse. Ed è importante; esserne assolutamente certo è così importante da aver scelto di percorre la strada più tortuosa, meno intuitiva.  
   
Sebastian gesticola mentre parla, come se finalmente riuscisse a collocare ogni tessera del puzzle nel punto più appropriato.  
   
-Non può esserci! Non _deve_ …  
   
Silenzio. Le celluline grigie ancora in fermento.  
   
-Sei spaventato.  
   
Le parole di Sebastian trafiggono il silenzio, penetrano nella mente di John e si presentano come un quadro tutto nuovo, pennellate di verità che si mescolano alla tempera esistente.  
   
-Cosa?  
   
-Hai paura.  
   
-Di che cosa pensi abbia paura?  
   
-Di scoprire che la riposta sia _sì_.  
   
 

   
 _For you might not be seeking the answer you hear_

   
   
   
La filastrocca non vuole saperne di abbandonare la testa di John.  
   
-No, no. No! Non può essere vero. Sarebbe la fine-, John scuote la testa deciso, tornando a guardare il vuoto.  
   
-La fine di che cosa?  
   
-Di tutto. Tu non lo conosci.  
   
John ride appena: come se Sebastian conoscesse lui.  
   
-A lui non interessa… questo genere di cose. Amore, sentimento, relazioni. Né con uomini, né con donne. A lui interessa una sola cosa: il suo lavoro. L’adrenalina, la linfa vitale che pompa nelle sue vene – nel suo cervello – quando è al lavoro come un segugio. È solo quello che gli riempie la vita e lo completa. Solo quello…  
   
Sebastian non commenta. Aspetta. Si limita a osservare gli occhi e le labbra dell’altro, che si fanno più strette e minuscole quando, in un sussurro malinconico, danno vita alle ultime due parole.  
   
-Mi direbbe _Grazie, ma no grazie_. E io sarei costretto ad andarmene di casa, perdendo lui, perdendo la nostra amicizia, tutto. Non avrei più il privilegio di stargli accanto, essere il ricettacolo dei suoi umori, il suo punch ball in carne e ossa. Mi perderei le sue sfuriate, o i suoi occhi scintillanti in risposta a un mio complimento. Le sue invettive sparate nei confronti dei programmi televisivi mai di suo gradimento, così come i complimenti mascherati da finti punzecchiamenti nei confronti della nostra padrona di casa. Non lo vedrei più saltare per la casa con l’entusiasmo di un bambino quando ha finalmente per le mani qualcosa che lo stuzzica, o infilarsi quel cappotto che sembra essergli stato scolpito addosso appositamente per far risaltare la peculiare affilatezza dei suoi lineamenti. Non mi comparirebbe più di fronte, uscendo dalla sua camera, in uno svolazzo di seta blu, con i capelli arruffati dal sonno e la sua sicurezza di trovare già il bollitore sul fuoco. Non avrei più modo di sentirlo suonare per me, riempiendomi i pomeriggi e le notti. Perderei il piacere di ascoltare la sua voce calda e profonda, anche quando non perde occasione per farmi notare la mia stupidità, e finirei prima o poi per dimenticare quale sia il suo suono.  
   
La voce di John si fa sempre più roca, fino a scemare del tutto. Alla fine, boccheggia un paio di volte, come se gli mancasse aria. Sebastian è ancora in silenzio. Riflette. E, quando ha finito di riflettere, prende la sua coppa vuota e si allunga per appoggiarla sul comodino. Quindi, sfila molto delicatamente l’altra coppa dalle mani di John e appoggia anch’essa sul comodino, di fianco all’altra.  
   
Sebastian alza una mano e la posa sul mento di John. Non calca, vuole solo sfiorare la pelle dell’altro, sentire l’accenno di barba sotto i polpastrelli. Poi alza anche l’altra mano, questa volta afferrando bene il viso del dottore in una stretta salda. Lo attira a sé, con decisione, premendo con forza le proprie labbra su quelle di un confuso John. Le mani di Sebastian corrono più indietro, raggiungono la nuca per stringerlo ancora meglio a sé. La sua bocca diventa avida – di saliva, di carne, di John. Gli morde il labbro inferiore. Una volta, due volte, tre volte. John si abbandona a un gemito. La lingua calda di Sebastian gli spinge sui denti, costringendolo a socchiudere le labbra per lasciarla entrare. All’inizio, è timida, cerca quella di John quasi con timore e riverenza; incontra dolcemente la punta dell’altra e l’accarezza.  
   
Poi il colonnello sguscia fuori, acquistando sicurezza – o facendo intendere al capitano che sia così. Gli lecca le labbra con passione, prima di penetrare nuovamente nella sua bocca. I gemiti di John aumentano. Le labbra dell’uno sono incollate a quelle dell’altro mentre le lingue si rincorrono e si trovano, leccandosi, succhiandosi. Saliva, tanta saliva. Morsi, molti morsi.  
   
John sente il respiro dell’altro addosso, il suo odore entrargli dentro. Gli gira la testa, è smarrito. lo è soprattutto perché la cosa sembra _non_ disgustarlo. Non vuole pensare, non vuole riflettere. Se lo farà, teme che il suo cervello possa implodere da un momento all’altro. Non protesta, si abbandona all’altro e si lascia guidare. Alza una mano a mezz’aria. La lascia lì per un attimo, poi inizia a farla girare spasmodicamente su se stessa, tracciando cerchi immaginari nell’aria. È quasi in debito d’ossigeno quando Sebastian lo allontana prepotentemente da sé. Il colonnello appoggia la fronte sul collo del biondo, il respiro corto. Anche il battito di John è accelerato, lo può comprendere distintamente dalla vena pulsante sotto il suo orecchio. I capelli di Sebastian solleticano il naso di John, ma lui non lo allontana.  
   
Dopo un minuto, Sebastian alza il viso, conficcando i suoi occhi in quelli di John. Ora sono di un verde scurissimo, quasi marrone.  
   
-Smetti di cercare, capitano. Non vedi che te la sei già data, una risposta?  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Lieve corrente d’aria. Finestre aperte in salotto e possibilmente in cucina. Perché? Sbarazzarsi di un odore? O profumo? Quello della colazione? Possibile. Più probabile di quello che aleggia sulle scale da stanotte alle due._  
   
 _Caffè. Nero e bollente. Rumore di tazzine. Non sono le solite. Il servizio bello. Perché?_  
   
 _Odore di pane tostato. Precisazione: pane bruciato._  
   
 _Ancora pane tostato. Lo ha rifatto, dopo aver bruciato il primo. E di nuovo l’aroma del caffè, questa volta più intenso, meno fruttato. Perché?_  
   
 _Spiegazione più ovvia: senso di colpa._  
   
   
   
Sherlock appare sulla porta della cucina facendosi preannunciare dal solito svolazzo di seta blu. Si blocca un passo dentro alla stanza e osserva. Il servizio bello, esattamente come aveva dedotto. Marmellata già aperta e spalmino pronto accanto al vasetto. Pigna di fette di pane tostato su un piattino. Piattini, posate, tovaglioli di carta. Sportello del mobiletto in cui tengono la spazzatura non chiuso completamente: segno che è stato aperto di recente. Probabilmente per buttare via il pane bruciato, come supposto. John in piedi dietro la sua sedia, le braccia distese e le mani salde sullo schienale, come se dovesse scivolare nel vuoto da un momento all’altro e la sedia fosse per lui l’unico appiglio. Sguardo fisso sulla superficie scura e piatta del caffè.  
   
La pioggia che batte incessante contro la finestra. _Plin plin plin_. Il cielo di Londra sta di nuovo vomitando tutta la sua frustrazione. Una pennellata di disgusto qui, una di meschinità là, una di colpevolezza più sotto. Sherlock rimane lì a osservarlo in silenzio, facendo il contro dei secondi – e poi dei minuti – che ci vogliono prima che il dottore si accorga della sua presenza. Lo _buca_ con quei suoi occhi di ghiaccio nella testa, al centro del petto e in ogni altro punto del suo corpo che sia disposto a parlare.  
   
-Buongiorno, John.  
   
Sherlock si è stancato di contare. Decide di spezzare lui il silenzio nella stanza, riempiendola con le sue parole. Smette anche di _bucarlo_ con gli occhi, tanto il corpo di John ha già rivelato ogni suo segreto, da un bel pezzo. Ha già detto tutto ciò che il detective voleva sapere. Come sempre del resto. Il corpo della gente parla, gli parla sempre, non tace mai. E il corpo di John è sempre stato al suo sguardo quello più loquace. Ogni ruga attorno ai suoi occhi blu (in cui Sherlock ama spesso rifugiarsi silenziosamente, per ottenere un tacito consiglio, o solamente un rassicurante conforto), ogni piega delle sue labbra sottili (che adora vedere dischiudersi per cibarsi di ogni parola; un elogio, un complimento, ma anche le proteste e le critiche; l’unica voce in grado di farlo sentire _reale_ ), ogni contrattura delle mani delicate (le uniche a cui è permesso avvicinarsi al suo corpo, per ricucirlo dai ricordi che sanno di sangue, terra e graffi lasciati sulla pelle nivea dalle battaglie affrontate senza sosta), ogni cicatrice di gioventù sulla pelle del viso (su cui, non sa bene il perché e il percome, vorrebbe appoggiare le labbra, per saggiarne il sapore, evocare il ricordo e portare sollievo; un comportamento totalmente estraneo alla sua natura, ergo un comportamento che reclama a gran voce di essere sperimentato).  
   
-Come? Oh, non ti avevo sentito. Ti ho… ti ho preparato la colazione.  
   
John guarda l’amico per un attimo. Un attimo di troppo. Poi distoglie lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello tagliente dell’altro. Non ci vuole molto nemmeno a John per sapere che Sherlock _sa_ , che gli è bastata una sola occhiata per dedurlo. Non c’è stato bisogno che lo seguisse, la sera addietro. Ha saputo leggerlo nella mascella contratta, nelle labbra atteggiate a una smorfia di sofferenza, nelle nocche sbiancate per la stretta sulla sedia e, soprattutto, negli occhi smarriti e colpevoli. Si sente sporco, lurido e meschino. Al _Blue Parrot_ non c’è stato nulla. Nulla a parte tante parole e quel bacio caldo, che sapeva di disperazione, smarrimento, angoscia, speranza e consolazione. Da parte di entrambi. Un bacio che gli era penetrato nell’anima, salito fino al cervello e aggiunto una tacca al conteggio dei tarli che hanno iniziato a mettere in moto il meccanismo del dubbio. Un solo bacio, quelle parole uscite dalla bocca di Sebastian come sentenze pronunciate da un oracolo, poi più nulla. “Ora vattene, va via. Fuori di qui”, gli aveva ringhiato a fior di labbra, con improvvisa rabbia mista a dispiacere. E John aveva ubbidito. Il dottore si sente colpevole, reo di aver tradito il suo migliore amico. Come se ci fosse qualcosa da tradire, in fin dei conti. Sono amici, ottimi amici. Sono colleghi, perfetti colleghi. Sherlock è sposato con il suo lavoro, con ogni fibra, muscolo, frammento di pelle e molecola del suo corpo. Non c’è spazio per altro, non c’è nulla che completi Sherlock Holmes meglio di una pista da fiutare e seguire. E John non si sofferma a valutare neppure per un secondo che, in fin dei conti, anche lui ne fa parte, del suo lavoro.  
   
Eppure, la mano di John trema e, quando lo fa, vuole essere ascoltata. Ma ora non ne ha voglia. Non vuole farlo, ha paura delle sue parole. Come di quelle di Irene, o di quelle di Sebastian. Parole incisive, espressive, che gli dicano che c’è _qualcosa di più_ , qualcosa che unisce uno all’altro come anelli di una catena salda, come tassello dell’uno che manca all’altro per creare qualcosa di perfetto. E John non vuole sapere se ciò sia vero, perché, se fosse così, si sentirebbe come se avesse tradito questo qualcosa, spezzato la catena. Non solo con il bacio al Blue Parrot, ma in ogni momento, attimo della sua vita, negando l’esistenza di tale legame. Poco importa se anche Sherlock ha agito fin qui allo stesso modo: John è disposto a portare la croce della colpa per tutti e due.  
   
-Non ho molta fame, in verità. Faccio una doccia ed esco-, commenta Sherlock distaccato, arricciando le labbra e sparendo dalla sua vista.  
   
Poche parole che hanno il potere di ferire John. Lui, che si preoccupa sempre per il suo stato di salute, fisica e psicologica. Che mangi, che beva, che dorma a sufficienza. Che sia sempre tutto integro, dentro e fuori. Che gli ingranaggi del suo splendido cervello siano sempre perfettamente oliati. E che il suo muscolo cardiaco riceva ogni giorno piccole bricioline per aiutarlo a imparare ad amare. Lui, che oggi gli ha preparato la colazione tre volte per essere sicuro che fosse esattamente di suo gradimento. Le mani di John aumentano la stretta sullo schienale, le nocche sbiancano ancora di più, il sangue fa fatica a circolare. E non solo nelle mani. Come può anche solo pensare, John, di riuscire a stare dentro una stanza con Sherlock e non sentirsi scosso in ogni muscolo del suo corpo? Da lui, che provoca continuamente uragani nella sua anima per poi restituirle la pace?  
   
   
   
   
   
Sherlock chiude piano la porta del bagno alle sue spalle. Apre al massimo il rubinetto della doccia. Si libera di vestaglia e pigiama e butta tutto distrattamente a terra, coprendo il pavimento come foglie morte che si staccano da un ramo in autunno. Il suo corpo magro è ora esposto alla luce fioca che filtra dalla finestrella del bagno. Entra nella doccia incurante di saggiare la temperatura dell’acqua. Sa già che ha raggiunto quella ideale per le sue membra. Il getto caldo è piacevole e inebriante, mentre i capelli scuri ora dritti e appesantiti dall’acqua gli coprono gli occhi.  
   
Non deve uscire stamattina, ha mentito a John. Ha solo bisogno che lui non stia in casa. Per riflettere, scavare nella propria mente. Ponderare su diverse cose, troppe. Dare un senso a John, a dove è stato, a cosa ha fatto. A sé, a _loro_. Al prima e al poi. A ciò che è stato finora e a come potrebbe essere. Alla peculiarità degli esseri umani quando smossi da sentimenti a lui finora ignoti. Deve arrivarci per gradi, in solitudine, senza che la voce calma e rassicurante di John gli penetri nella mente provocando turbamento e distrazione. E utilizzando violino, archetto, penna e spartito. Sì, si metterà a suonare e a comporre musica. Solo così potrà riflettere.  
   
   
   
   
   
Dieci minuti dopo, John è ancora nella stessa posizione, gli occhi fissi sui caffè ormai freddi e il pane indurito. Non prova niente. O forse sta provando troppo per attribuire un nome a tutto.  
   
-Cucù!  
   
Mrs Hudson appare sulla porta della cucina come per magia. John non l’ha sentita arrivare. Indossa il vestito color violetto, il suo preferito, e sfodera il migliore dei suoi sorrisi, che si spegne solo cinque secondi dopo, notando il pietoso stato dell’uomo che ha di fronte.  
   
-Oh, avete litigato…  
   
La voce flebile e dispiaciuta della padrona di casa lo riscuote dallo stato di trance in cui si trova.  
   
-Come? Uh, buongiorno signora Hudson… No, non abbiamo litigato. O forse sì. Non ha molta importanza.  
   
Mrs Hudson vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ad esempio che capisce meglio di quanto loro credano – meglio di quanto sappiano l’uno dell’altro – ma sceglie di rimanere in silenzio.  
   
-Io stavo uscendo e tra poco uscirà anche lui. Sistemo io qui, dopo. O se vuole… se vuole lo faccia lei.  
   
John indica distrattamente la colazione sul tavolo. Prende la giacca verde dall’attaccapanni e, lasciandosi alle spalle un’avvilita Mrs Hudson, esce nella pioggia di Londra. Il vento che ulula deciso lo inghiotte nella sua insofferente freddezza. Il cielo cupo che sovrasta la città è carico di nuvole gonfie e livide. Hanno lo stesso colore del suo cuore.  
   
Ha bisogno di un caso, entrambi ne hanno bisogno, per continuare a vivere fingendo che nulla sia accaduto.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice: questa fanfic è dedicata alla mia amica Marica, per ringraziarla di tutte le sue teorie e dei momenti divertenti trascorsi in chat e a Roma <3 Ringrazio anche Mrs Teller e Naripolpetta per il loro aiuto <3 Non vi dico che aggiornerò presto perché sarebbe una bugia (il prossimo capitolo è troppo tosto e sono ancora un po’ indecisa sul finale…). E se ora avrete voglia di leggervi tutte le note, beh, tanta stima! ^__^  
> [1] [7] nursery rhyme di John Fingleton. [2.] liberamente tratto da questa fanart, sostituendo volutamente i camion con i pappagallini azzurri del titolo. [3] è il nome del night club di Frantic, film con Harrison Ford ambientato a Parigi e che amo così tanto che lo citerò anche in Canary Wharf. [4] Eurythmics – There must be an angel. [5] Roxette – Fading like a flower. [6] il simbolismo degli uccelli nei sogni ha diversi significati, tra cui quello sessuale. [8] [9] [11] Grace Jones – Strange (Libertango), colonna sonora di Frantic. [10] in realtà è il cognome della madre di Conan Doyle. [12] il mio Sebastian Moran ha il volto di Jeremy Renner; ringrazio la dolce Mrs Teller perché questa descrizione è in gran parte sua <3 [13] liberamente tratto dalla descrizione di Doyle degli occhi di Moran ne La casa vuota. [14] questa me l’ha suggerita ermete in una recensione!


End file.
